Nygaern Lightswearer
Name: Death-Priest Nygaern Lightswearer *Age: 44 *Height: 5'9 *Body Type: Tall, and big built *Complexion: Pale *Eyes: Fierce and cold deep blue, radiating hate and spite. *Hair: Short, black hair, has a full face of facial hair. *Clothing Style: Has many disguises, currently using his "Cultist Hunter" and "Knight of the Ebon Blade", has casual clothing and battle armour when needed. *Speaking Style: Short and to the point. *General Demeanor: Oddly calm in the face of danger. *Career: Stealing, Exortion, Crime. *Prejudices: Dislikes dwarves, and people that instantly dislike him for what he is. *Best Qualities: Great benefit on the battlefield, tactical and battle weary. *Worst Qualities: Quick tempered. *Weakness: Not the light, although it will weaken him it doesn't do it to the point of him dieing, being a priest in his pre-death he has accquired a resistance to it. However anything will hurt him, just don't expect it to hurt him for long, necromancy is adept at healing. *Hobbies: Kill people, plan the end of Azeroth, and attempting to blow up the cathedral. *Talents: Killing. *Biography: Starting his life in the town of Southshore, trained to be a priest under his mother, while his brother trained to be a warrior under his Father. Eventually when the silver hand were made, his brother trained in the ways of the light aswell and became a paladin, eventually working for the Argent dawn. All the while, Nygarth as he was known before death, travelled down to Stormwind to work for the Cathedral there and continue his studies. On a field misson just after the third war up to the recently scourged filled plaugelands, he got lost from his escort up to the lights hope chapel, and wondered the lands for months slowly dieing and feeling the light slip away from him. One night, in a dream he heard the whispers of Arthas in his ears, telling him the weaknesses of the light, the failures in the religion and the ways the shadow and death fixed these weaknesses and used them as strengths. Awakening from this dream, sweaty and cold he opened his eyes to see a cultist, eyes as black as death, cruel smile on his face and dagger poised above Nygarths stomach as he swiftly struck him, killing him instantly. Then there he was, aboard a ziggurat with many other rotting corpses beside him of all different races, as they each went through the terrifying ritual of becoming a death-knight. Trained in the ways of death, Nygaern as he now called himself, rose the ranks of the scourge commanding many on the battlefield, fighting among them killing any that questioned the Lich king. Until he was called to the battle of lights hope chapel. His eyes drifted to one of the enemy, one that he oddly recognised. Slowly making his way over to him, swiftly killing any that stood in his way he initated combat with the person he finally realised to be his brother, shocked with horror and anguish his brother recognising him also refused to fight only parrying his blows, however Nygaern wasnt so weak, his mind poisoned by the shadow he continued to fight his brother, eventually killing him. Then suddenly, gifted with his own mind again he witnessed the great event at that battle and was overcome with sorrow for his previous deeds. Fleeing to the north with the argents that allowed them to travel with them. Fighting in northrend for the Ebon blade and the Argent dawn, took its toll on the knight and he eventually returned to his home of Stormwind eager to be revered as a war hero. However this wasn't so, he was spat on, kicked, refused homage in his own cathedral and generally hated in every corner of the city, except one, drawn into the seclusive Slaughtered Lamb, Nygaern met many others that shared his cruel fate, other Death-knights, Warlocks, and others that in his previous life as Nygarth he would have arrested them on the spot, but in his current jam he lived with them, learnt to respect there ways, and the reasons that they do it. Joining the Hand of Nightmares, a cultist group led by the wanted criminal Zaraj Blackblade, Nygaern did many dispicable things, working towards taking over stormwind. One day he was called back to the north, to fight in the Argent Tournamount for the Ebon hold, not wishing to create suspicion he went, meeting his consort and travelling to the frozen icecrown. He never made it, on the way his consort was ambushed by cultist's of the damned, wishing to recapture there past general to allow the lich king to once again control him, taken down underneath the grand citadel that the lich king resided in, Nygaern was tortured, posioned and eventually cracked by the cultists and the liches mental grasp. His new orders, were to return to Stormwind, continue working with cultists and use his authority to eventually either poise the city for a easy defeat, while the cultists have control, or destroy the city within. Plans were made, driven by the knight to use a shadow-bomb to blow the cathedral, and hopefully a large bit of the other districts up. However problems were faced, and it came down to one last press of a button that was held in the hands of Zaraj, his so called master, and self proclaimed bishop of shadow, however he couldnt do it claiming that he didnt wish to become a fanatic like the lightdogs. Betrayed by his master, Nygaern and the rest of the Hand, split up and took new paths. Nygaern however still had his misson to complete, and to do that he needed to join another cultist group. The Dark Sphere..... Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alliance Characters Category:Death Knights